Casey's Mutation
by Zimlover55
Summary: What if Casey gets kidnapped by Baxter Stockman and gets mutated?


**What would happen if Casey became a mutant?**

Leonardo, Donatello, Rafael, and Michelangelo were outside looking at the weather. There was a storm coming. "Whoa! Dudes! Look!" Mikey said. Donnie sighed. "So are we going to April's?" he asked. "I was thinking if we go."

Everyone looked at Donnie. "Come on guys. I really want to go because I don't want Casey to..." Donnie heard Casey. "Goongala! See yah at April's!" he yelled. Donnie growls. "Whoa! Easy Donnie." Raph said. "Yeah dude! Don't fight with Casey about April." Mikey said. _  
_

"Lets go!" Donnie yelled. "Donnie!" Leo yelled. Donatello made it to April's house before Casey did. "yes! All hale me!" Then the storm hit. All the turtles screamed. "Uh guys, I don't think it's safe to be out here when there's a storm." Leo warned his brothers.

Raph, Donnie, and Leo went into April's house. Mikey just looked at the storm. "Whoa." Mikey said. "Mikey! Get in!" Raph yelled. Mikey didn't listen. He got hit by lightning. "Mikey!" Raph yelled. "Get him inside!" Leo yelled. When they entered April's house, April was running back and forth. "April!" Donnie yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Donnie, I don't have time right now. I've got a serious problem. Baxter Stockman is after me." April said. Casey put his hand on April. "He's after me too." Casey said. "Hey Donnie. Miss me?" Donnie growled. "How did you beat me!?" he yelled.

"No time! Hurry hide in here!" April yelled. She opened a door. "Isn't your father here?" Raph asked. "Yeah, but..." Before April can speak, Baxter Stockman flew in and kidnapped April and Casey. "April!" Donnie screamed.

"We have to save them!" Leo said. "Leo, you and Donnie go, I'll stay with Mikey." Raph said. "Okay! We have to tell Mr. O'Neil." Donnie said. He ran into Kirby's room. "Mr. O'Neil, April just got kidnapped by Baxter Stockman, but don't worry. We'll save her." Donnie said.

Unfortunately, Kirby O'Neil didn't hear what Donnie said because he was sick. "Donatello, what happened?" Kirby asked. "Don't worry. April got kidnapped by Baxter and we'll save her." Donnie said. "Good luck." Kirby said. Raph carried Mikey into Kriby's room. Leo and Donnie went to Baxter's secret lair.

April and Casey were by hanging on a sting above the mutagen. Casey was screaming. "No! I don't want to be a hideous mutant!" he yelled. "Relax. I'll get us out." April said. Donnie and Leo ran in. "April!" Donnie screamed. "Say goodbye to your friends!" Baxter said.

April and Casey both fell into the mutagen. "No!" Leo and Donnie screamed. April came out of the mutagen first. "Please don't be a mutant. Please don't be a mutant." Donnie said to himself. "Donnie! Look!" Leo yelled. April was on top of the mutagen. "Donnie!" she yelled. Nothing happened.

"I'm normal. Oh my god! I forgot about Casey!" she jumped back into the mutagen and grabbed Casey. However, Casey didn't look like his normal self. He turned into a squid. Everyone screamed. Donnie held onto April. Casey started making squid noises. "Blub, blub."

Donnie and Leo started to fight Casey. "Stay away from April!" Donnie yelled and he smacked Casey with his bo-staff. Leo attacked Casey with his katana. "Stop!" April yelled. "Don't hurt him. This is Casey!" Leo and Donnie looked at each other.

"wait. So this mutated freak is Casey?" Donnie asked. "Yes." April said. "How did he become a squid?" Leo asked. "I don't know. He must have touched something from a squid." April said. Then she remembered something. "wait! I know what happened! Casey and I went to the aquarium this morning and he touched a squid." April explained.

"We have to get him back to the lair." Leo said. "Wait! Lets go to April's house and get Raph and Mikey." Donnie said. "Good thinking Donnie." Leo said. "There's only one problem." Donnie said. "What's that Donnie?" Leo asked. "How are we going to get a squid into April's house?" Donnie asked. April, Donnie, and Leo tried to pick Casey up.

Eventually they ended up with April carrying Casey by the legs and Leo and Donnie carrying him by his arms. They made it back at April's without anyone noticing that there were 2 mutant turtles and a girl carrying a squid into a house. "We're back." Leo said. Raph and Mikey screamed. "What is that!?" Raph asked.

"It's Casey." Donnie said. "He got mutated into a squid." Leo and April put Squid Casey down. "Casey!?" Raph yelled. "Out of the way! I'm gonna puke!" Raph ran into the bathroom. Mikey looked at Casey. Aw. He's cute. "Blub, blub." Casey said.

"This is awful. I can't have Casey going to school as this." April said. Donnie looked at Squid Casey. "You know, I might be able to fix him." Donnie said. "Please Donnie!" April begged.

"Okay. I'll do it." Donnie said "But it might not work."

"Oh thank you Donnie!" April hugged Donnie. Squid Casey wasn't happy that April hugged Donnie. "Blub, blub!" he yelled. "What should we call him? I mean he's not Casey anymore." Leo said. "You're right Leo. He needs a name!" Mikey said. "Hmmm. How about Squidward?"

Raph came out of the bathroom, jumped off the stairs, and slapped Mikey. "No. We are not gong to name him a character from Spongebob! First of all, that show is super annoying. And second of all, Casey looks nothing like that squid in that stupid show!" Raph yelled.

"We need to fix him." Donnie said. Kirby O'Neil came out of his room. He thought he was hallucinating. "Okay I must be very sick." he said. "Oh this isn't a hallucination Mr. O'Neil. It's Casey." Donnie said.

"We're gonna fix him in the lair." Raph said. "Come on Casey." April carried Casey out of her house. The turtles, and April carried Casey into the sewers. Master Splinter saw the hideous mutant. "What is going on here?" He asked. "Why did you bring a squid in here?"

"Master Splinter, it's not just any squid." April said. "Sensei, meet the mutated Casey Jones." Donnie said. "He was mutated by Baxter Stockman." Leo said. "Yeah Stockman-fly dropped him into the mutagen." Mikey said. "I need to make a cure and fast!" Donnie said.

"You can use me." April said. "Heck, you need my DNA to make Retro-mutagen." Donnie and April walked into the lab. "I'm gonna get some pizza. Who wants some?" Mikey asked. "I do." Raph said. "Cool! Leo?"Mikey looked at Leo.

"Thanks Mikey, but I don't think you should. There's a huge lightning storm outside. You already got struck from lightning." Leo warned his little brother. "Don't worry bro. I'll be fine." Mikey said. "We should go with you." Raph said. "Fine." Mikey said. Mikey, Raph, and Leo went to the surface.

There was lots of lightning and then a fire tornado appeared. The 3 turtles ran away screaming. "Tornado!" Mikey screamed. "Run!" Leo yelled. Raph stopped running. "wait! Mr. O'Neil's still in April's house. Lets get him into the sewer." Raph said. "Good idea Raph." Leo said.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey ran into April's house, grabbed Kirby O'Neil and all 4 of them ran into the sewer.

Meanwhile, Donnie was working on a retro-mutagen for Casey. "Okay one more drop and that should do it." Donnie said. "Perfect. Okay April here it is!" Master Splinter saw Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Kirby O'Neil. "What is going on here?" Master Splinter asked.

"Sensei, there's a fire tornado!" Leo said. "Dad!" April ran to her father. "If the turtles didn't get me, I wouldn't have survived." Kirby said. "Well you're safe with us Mr. O'Neil." Donnie said. The sewer lid opened and then closed. "Uh who was that?" Donnie asked.

Karai came into the lair. "You guys alright? I heard about the storm, is everyone okay?" she asked. "We're fine." Leo said. He put his hand on Karai. Then she saw Squid Casey.

"What is that?" she asked. "Karai, this is mutated Casey." Raph said. "How did this happen?" Karai asked. "Baxter Stockman happened." Donnie said. "You see he dropped both me and Casey into the mutagen. I was fine, but Casey turned into a squid." April said.

"And now we call him Squidward." Mikey said. "No we don't!" Raph yelled. "I don't even know why you would want to name him after a stupid character from a very stupid TV show."

"But we have to call him something." Mikey said. Raph rolled his eyes. "Mikey, stop being an idiot and focus!" he yelled.

"Sorry Raph." Mikey said. Donnie put a drop of retro-mutagen on Squid Casey. Casey went back to his normal self. "Oh thank you Donnie." April said and she kissed him. "It's good to have to you back Casey."

"Yep. I'm back. Now where were we? Oh yeah. I bet you can't make it back to April's house Donnie." Casey said. "Oh you're on!" Donnie yelled. "Well I'm glad that Casey's not a squid anymore." Leo said to Raph.

"Me too." Raph said. "Oh man. I really wanted to name him Squidward." Mikey whined. "Mikey!" Raph yelled and chased Mikey all over the sewers. Leo, his brothers, and his friends stayed in the sewer until the storm passed. After the turtles went on patrol like they normally do.

 **The End**


End file.
